Like the Wind
by ronko45
Summary: Zed and Roya enjoy a night out.   First lemon so... yeah


Like the Wind

I don't own characters/ show. Want to own Zed…mwuha ha

Water splashed in the quiet night as two people played in the river. She had gotten up and stared out at the lowering sun, never once noticing the boy who snuck up behind her. He pushed her in, clothes and all, as he laughed out loud. "Zed!" She pulled him in with her. Since he was laughing when she did this, the crisp water filled his lungs, and he had a coughing fit. Next thing you know it's a full on splash war.

Roya's dark hair stuck to her face as the clear liquid dripped from its ends. The moon was shining, bright and full, over the couple. Zed stopped as he looked at Roya. The moonlight hit her at just the right angle; she looked like a goddess in his eyes. The silver beams caressed her body as it bathed her in its light. He looked at her stunned and she noticed.

Zed's olive eyes looked over her body. For the first time since he met her, he found out she had curves. He saw them all over her tonight. As he was looking her over he realized something she didn't yet. She was wearing white, even though it had yellow on most of it, he still saw enough. He saw her black satin bra clearly through the now transparent cloth. His eyes trailed down and a blush appeared on his face, when he saw her matching underwear. A small cold wind blew past them and he saw Roya shudder. His eyes went back up and he noticed her nipples had hardened. Even though that cold zephyr just blew by, he was all warm inside.

"Zed? Are you okay?" Roya watched him with worried eyes and looked to where he was watching. She shrieked. She saw her hardened nipples and also the fact her clothes were see through. She grew red and started to run out of the stream, when a hand pulled her back. "What are you doing?" His hands went around to her back as he threw his lips onto hers. Roya wouldn't have fought off if it wasn't for her clothes, which were slowing receding to the back of her mind. The kiss grew hotter as they moved out of the water and onto the blanket.

She stopped resisting and melted into the kiss; they were wrestling for dominance in her mouth. Zed's unskilled hands made their way to the hem of her shirt and he attempted to lift it up. He got her stuck in it and she laughed. As she righted the shirt, she took off her bra and lay down on the blanket. He leaned down, admiring her almost naked form and took a breast in each hand. His mouth was too busy licking her neck, sucking and leaving hickies to show her unavailability. His hands played with the breast as he thumbed her and sucked on the sensitive tip, making it harder. She closed her eyes, as to not moan.

His lips and licks traveled down south to her bellybutton. The white skin tasted like the spring water they just played in. His tongue was stuck into the navel, sending a wave of heat to her lower regions. She had felt this and was wanting more, so she decided to take control. She removed the red jacket and the yellow shirt that was common to the shardcaster. She kissed him slightly, giving him slow and sweet pecks, as if to distract him from her real intentions. All this time she had felt his man-hood grow bigger and bigger, so she discreetly slid her hands to his waistband.

His belt came off faster than he knew what was happening and his pants were down. She stood staring at the huge member in the boxer. "Wow…" he was tinged a shade red and felt her hands on him. She grasped the pulsating flesh and quickly brought her hands to rub him quickly. He moaned. She smiled as she continued the pace. He was enjoying it; he was taking no effort to hide that fact.

He took over once again, pulling down her pants, wanting to play with her first. He had never done this before and was hoping she hadn't either. His face went closer and closer to her lower regions as she blushed. She saw him disappear beneath her as her legs were pulled apart. Zed's hands rubbed her just as she did him and she now let out a low moan. He knew for some reason that that was a sign to continue.

The black satin cloth barricading her entrance from him came south. Roya looked at him with expectance; she wanted him now. He slid his remaining clothes off and positioned himself in front of her ever-heating part. He looked at her. She at him. They didn't have to exchange words, they both wanted…no _needed_ this. He inserted himself and heard a sharp sound come from the girl under him. "What's wrong?" he said with obvious concern.

"It hurts…but I'll be okay." He started at a slow pace, placing his lips on hers, in order to keep her mind from the pain. He was apprehensive; scared he would hurt her more if he went faster. Roya seemed to have sensed this and told him it was okay. He went faster, and faster. Her hands wrapped around his neck, arching her back every time he pushed in. Her cries were heard and it only made him continue in a faster pace.

"Zed..." Both of them felt the pressure building inside of them. Roya grabbed him closer and let out a final scream as she reached her peak and released onto the boy. He too was reaching his max and he clenched his teeth, still letting a small growl out as his seeds entered the girl. They collapsed onto the now soiled blanket and pulled each other close.

"I love you Zed."

"I love you too Roya." The moon was still high and bright in the sky, as the moonlight continued to radiate. Their entire bodies were submerged in the ray as they kissed a final goodnight, exhausted by the night's activities. Zed continued to lay awake as he watched Roya sleep. He had only come back to have a picnic with her, because he just happened to show up, wherever the wind wanted to take him. Some things lead to another and he couldn't just take off now, could he? He thought long and hard and decided that it would be better if he just left.

He took one final look at her and one final kiss as he called Amil out and took off into the sky, just like the wind. It comes and goes whenever it pleases. Roya woke up with a shiver as the cold wind blew by. She knew she was alone; you only feel that cold when you're alone. She knew he left, but that was okay. As long as they still loved each other, he could be across the world for all she cared. The breeze, this time, drifted around her, and her only thought, was Zed and the day he would return to her once again.


End file.
